hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
High Roller
High Roller is a human warlord reigning at East Citadel. Because of his hatred of humans, he convinced the animal kingdoms to betray them and thus plunged Hidden Kingdom into war. This in turn led to the creation of Big Green, which became his sworn enemy. He was also an henchman of Twin Masters. Biography In his youthful days, High Roller was a generally harmless, if impishly malicious, child. He was at that time a classmate of both Woo the Wise and Cyber, the former of whom becoming his rival due to their disparate ideologies regarding their studies; namely, Woo believing in the great importance of education and High Roller professing the superiority of more pleasurable things, such as comic books. It was during this time that HighRoller began to hone his charismatic skills by persuading his classmates with objects such as candy. Later in life, High Roller would become a happy court jester, laughing and playing games. But, in a typically arrogant move, he insulted the former Emperor of Hidden Kingdom and was immediately cast from the great East Citadel. He wandered alone in the forest, brooding and learning to hate humans. As fate would have it, he was struck by lightning, and gained the ability to speak the language of animals. He quickly discovered animals' great weakness for candy and bribed them with sweets. Many animals joined his cause and helped kick humans out of their homes and castles. Now many animal kings and queens pay homage to High Roller and do his bidding. As the emperor of the East Citadel, High Roller generally makes a point to do whatever he wants and what he typically wants to do is attack humans, or more accurately, get animals to attack humans for him, eat candy and play games. In fact, High Roller is a master of many folk games and these skills actually translate to the battlefield in dangerously unexpected ways. Combine this with the fact that he likes to play dirty, and HighRoller is a formidable opponent for even the most skilled members of First Squad! At unknown points in his life, High roller met both Chiung Ming and Twin Masters, and even served Twin Masters for a while. During the final battle with Twin Masters, High Roller refused to work with Big Green to form the Bronze Giant. He was last seen leaving his brief ceasefire with Big Green, accompanied by his zebras and Bearstomp. Personality High Roller is very selfish and usually acts like a spoiled brat kid. He is quick to anger, and will often become livid with rage when things do not turn out his way. He also becomes bored just as quickly, and often needs to find various activities to entertain himself. He only puts the strongest animals in his army to guard him, such as the eagles. Despite his childish and selfish desires, he does have a little honor, such as the time he stopped the Zebra Brothers from destroying the Bell Tower. However, he then destroyed it himself in a fit of rage. While he gains more and more skill, High Roller refuses to accept the fact he is a human, the very species he grew to hate due to throwing him out. Appearance High Roller wears a blue emperor robe that has long sleeves that usually cover his hands, and has a yellow Chinese lollipop symbol on the front of it. He also wears a black hat with an arrow sticking out, black shorts and red shoes with white soles. His right eye appears to be blind, with a grey iris ring and no pupil, while his left eye has a black pupil and a black cog wheel-like pattern around it. He has a small red nose, a shaven scalp, pointy teeth, and pale skin. Z5.jpg|High Roller laughing Whysoserious.jpg|High Roller looking surprised Hero 108.jpg|High Roller Littlewooandhighroller.jpg|Younger High Roller Photo804.jpg|High Roller lifting the demon's barbell Highzebra.jpg|High Roller and Zebra brothers Highbike .jpg|High roller on his trike throne Highlin.jpg|High Roller with shuttlecocks Highshot.jpg|High Roller with a catapult Sleepyroller.jpg|Sleepy High Roller Highrollerhmmm.jpg|Hmm? Laughingroller.jpg|Laughing High Roller Highrollerup.jpg|High Roller hand up Sneakyhighroller.jpg|High Roller looking like he's up to no good Highrollergrumpy.jpg|Grumpy High Roller Boredhighroller.jpg|High Roller looking bored Highrollersmile.jpg|High Roller smiling Highrolleropen.jpg|Laughing High Roller Highroller6.jpg|High Roller talking to Apetrully Pointinghighroller7.jpg|High Roller pointing Laughinghighroller2.jpg|High Roller laughing while hanging on Kissballhighroller.jpg|High Roller kissing the football Highrollershock.jpg|High Roller looking shocked Ballhighroller.jpg|Bloated High Roller Drinkjuicehighroller.jpg|High Roller drinking juice Yellinghighroller.jpg|High Roller yelling Kissballhighroller2.jpg|High Roller kissing the Yaksha ball Highrollerfloat.jpg|Floating High Roller Highroller4.jpg|Younger High Roller in class with toys Highroller8.jpg|High Roller cheering Ontopofchameleonqueen.jpg|High Roller on top of Chameleon Queen Amazedhighroller.jpg|High Roller with 3d glasses Animalhumans.jpg|Animal High Roller Screen2.jpg|High Roller on Chameleon Queen's screen Smirkhighroller.jpg|Smirking High Roller Chemeleonsandhighroller.jpg|High Roller with the chameleon tanks Froggyhighroller.jpg|High Roller with a frog head Frogleghighroller.jpg|High Roller with frogs legs Treasure.jpg|High Roller looking shocked Highrollerzwbrastreasure.jpg|High Roller being carried on the treasure chest by the zebra brothers Treasurefound.jpg|High Roller with the treasure chest Point4.jpg|High Roller pointing Kickingshuttlecock.jpg|High Roller kicking a shuttlecock Skippinghighroller.jpg|High Roller skipping Bored2.jpg|High Roller looking bored Goofyfacehighroller.jpg|High Roller making a goofy face HighRollerEye.png|High Roller looking at a tiny Mighty Ray, wondering why he has two Highrollereagle.jpg|High Roller riding an Eagle Slyhighroller.jpg|High Roller looking sneaky Tantrum.jpg|High Roller throwing a tantrum Dusthr.jpg|High Roller covered in dust Highroller11.jpg|HighRoller out at sea HighRollerbalence.jpg|HighRoller balancing on Bearstomp's hand Think.jpg|HighRoller thinking Candlehighroller.jpg|HighRoller with a candle Grinninghighroller.jpg|HighRoller grinning Slyhighroller1.jpg|HighRoller looking sneaky Trivia * Judging by its pale colouration and lack of pupil, High Roller's right eye may be blind, though this is not confirmed. In "Folk Game Competition II", in the flashback dream at the start, High roller's right eye was not like this, yet at the current time, it is. It is currently unknown why this is, as High Roller has never mentioned anything about his eye at all. **Also, if indeed his right eye is blind, it does not appears to affect High Roller in any way. **On the flip side, however, High Roller's right eye may not be blind, as seen in "Jellyfish Jam", when he saw Mighty Ray and wondered why he had two Mighty Ray's. He then leaned in closer and closed his left eye and examined with his right eye. * In the Chinese dub, High roller was Kao Chao; in the Chinese version, he was the true emperor until a magic arrow shot his head stealing his ability to speak English but gaining the ability to speak animal language instead. In the Romanian dub, he was renamed Sportiflex. * Though he hates humans, he was unwilling to be transformed into an animal by the demons in "Pitched Battle of the Tank Army". * High Roller and Commander ApeTrully do not like each other at all. *In "Folk Game Competition II", it's shown that he and Woo the Wise knew each other prior to the war, because they were in school together. Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Pages to be merged